


A Treasure Worth Keeping

by ahlewis32



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlewis32/pseuds/ahlewis32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ser Perth catches Eris breaking into Arl's study, he finds more than just a thief, he finds his heart’s desire. But will he be able to keep his end of the bargain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treasure Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey Through the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372308) by [ahlewis32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlewis32/pseuds/ahlewis32). 



Denerim Market District

Eris counted the money for a third time; five sovereigns, twenty three silver and a few coppers; all they had. There were other items she could sell, her father’s sword and her mother’s ring would bring good prices, but nowhere near what she needed. Twenty sovereigns might as well be twenty thousand as far as she was concerned. Even if she sold everything she owned she couldn’t get that much money.  
Whatever the problems were, she knew she had to keep working; it was what she did. The shipment of silk from Orlais still needed unpacking and there were about a dozen bolts of linen from Amaranthine that needed to be delivered. Eris would have to get out the cart and deliver the bolts herself, even if it meant closing the shop early.  
She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly three o’clock. Tambra would be here soon and she could use the help. They could get the deliveries done and still have time to unpack the silk. Eris sighed and locked the strong box, placing it back under the counter, pulling out the ledger to see if there was any way she could find more money. Thumbing through its pages, she could see several accounts that were past due but they were all in the same boat as she was, they had no money to pay her. One or two she was able to settle for items in trade, which she sold promptly, but the others just sat.  
Eris sighed and looked out the window at the market district, so many of the stalls and shops were closed now; refugees from blighted areas of the country were streaming into the capital more and more. They were mostly good people like herself, forced out of their homes and into a new life elsewhere. They had no money for anything except the basics of life, silks and satins were not on their shopping lists.  
She sighed again and closed the ledger, slipping it back into it place under the counter. Looking back out the window, she thought about taking off herself. When her father and brother had died, she had had the offer from Willem, the elven merchant from Starkhaven in the Free Marches. He offered her a place with his firm and would help her relocate. It was as large as Denerim but with a more profitable cloth market due to trade with Tevinter and Orlais. He had been trying to get her father there for years.  
Father had tried to keep things going after her mother died when Eris was fourteen. Her brother Seamus had been twelve and Tambra was six. Marcus Greer’s heart was broken with her loss and he had just given up and taken to drink. He had managed to keep the business going, but only just. At sixteen, Eris took over, having learned the ropes working at his side. Seamus helped some but was often moody and uncooperative and took to running with the gangs who terrorized the elves. Tambra was still too young. When the call came for soldiers to fight at Ostagar, both had gone, Seamus for the adventure and Father to die, leaving Eris and Tambra behind, on their own.  
The bell rang on the door and brought Eris back from her thoughts. She looked up to find the one person she did not want to see, Baden Tevin. The man could only be called a thug, not a businessman as he liked to call himself. He was accompanied by his two henchmen who stood outside the shop, guarding the door.  
“Good afternoon, my dear Eris. You are looking so…beautiful today as always,” exclaimed Baden as he approached the counter. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by to see how things were going with my favorite…shall we say, customer?”  
Eris did all she could to keep from running from the man. He was tall and greasy with dark hair and small dark eyes that missed nothing. Baden was the reason she was in such dire straits with the business to begin with. Her father had borrowed thirty sovereigns from the man to purchase a large shipment of cloth from Rivain only to have the shipment end up on the bottom of the ocean along with the money. Marcus had paid Baden ten sovereigns so far but there were still twenty owing and her father conveniently dead. Baden would have his money one way or another.  
He walked around the counter to where Eris stood. “You do still remember the small amount you owe, do you not?” He reached out and ran his hands through Eris’ hair, reveling in its feel. It was taking all of her control to keep Eris from stepping back. “So beautiful,” he murmured, “Like silk.”  
Eris found her voice and spoke slowly to hide the disgust and fear from him, “Is there something I can help you with?” she asked.  
Baden smiled at her, running his fingers down her jaw, caressing her skin. “There is always something you could help me with, my dove.” He leaned in to her, sniffing her hair and whispering, “I want my money.”  
“I can pay you five sovereigns but that is all I have,” she answered meekly, her hands clasped tight into fists.  
Baden shook his head, “That simply won’t due, my dear. The amount was twenty, but perhaps we can reach…an agreement.” He took her hand in his and brought up to his lips. “A trade, perhaps; you give me something I want and in return I will forgive your debt. How would you like that?”  
“What could I possibly have that you would want?” she asked.  
“You.”  
Eris’ eyes grew wide and her stomach began to sicken as she contemplated what he was asking her. “You want me to…?” she trailed off, her disgust affecting her speech.  
Baden kissed the hand he held and kept hold of it tightly. “You are not as naïve as you may pretend, my darling Eris. You are old enough to understand the ways of the world. I have needs, and you are in a position to take care of my needs as well as your own. Do not tell me the proposition is not attractive to you.”  
The proposition was only as attractive as he was; not very attractive at all. The only thing good about it was that she would be free and clear of her debt, but would she be free and clear of Baden? “Surely there are terms to such an agreement,” she inquired warily.  
Baden smiled his best evil smile at her, “Of course there are. You will give yourself to me; in return I will negate your father’s debt in total. I assure you, it will be an enjoyable compromise.”  
The idea was revolting but was the only way out she could see. “So it’s just the one time?” she asked.  
Baden laughed long and hard at her question. “One time? Oh my dear Eris, such a sum cannot be settled in one night.” He worked its way to her neck, his other hand snaking around her waist, pulling her close. “I am talking about for all time.”  
“You mean you want me to marry you?” The prospect was beyond disgusting. He was asking her to be his wife for the sum of twenty sovereigns. What did he think she was?  
“Marriage? I said nothing about marriage, my darling Eris. You will simply make yourself available to me when I need you. I will provide you a comfortable room in my home for when we are together. Your sister need not even know of our arrangement. When I am satisfied you have paid you debt, I will release you. It is as simple as that. Many women would jump at such an opportunity. I am known to be very generous with my women.” His hand grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to look at him. He took her lips in a bruising kiss while his free hand cupped her between her legs; Eris pushed against him with her hands. Baden released her and she backed up, her face showing the revulsion she felt. “Think about my offer, love. You will not get a better one, I’m sure.”  
“Never,” she spat. “I am no whore to be bought and sold by you or anyone.”  
Baden shook his head. “Too bad my dear, I was so looking forward to you. The offer remains open but the time is short. I give you three days to find the money, before I resort to more drastic measures.” He smiled his evil smile again and left her.  
Eris watched him go then fell in a heap on the floor, despair overwhelming her.

*****

Eris took hold of herself and stood up. It wouldn’t due for Tambra to see her crying again; she had convinced the girl that everything was fine not falling apart. She walked over to the wash basin and poured some water into the bowl. She splashed her eyes until the redness of the tears was gone then dried with a towel.  
Tambra would be home from school any time. Eris had scraped up enough money to send her to the Chantry school and the sisters had been obliging as the girls were motherless. She was a good student and had a bright future which was fine for Eris. “As long as she’s far away from here,” she thought.  
She went to the back room and found the cart, trying not to think about her troubles for just a little while as she loaded the bolts of linen for delivery. She wouldn’t have bothered only that the cloth was destined for the Chantry workhouse and had already been paid for, hence the money she already had. As she was loading the last bolt she heard the bell on the door ring again.  
“Eris! Where are you?” came Tambra’s voice. She looked up to see her younger sister come through the door to the back room.  
She was tall for her age which made her feel like she was gawky. Her hair was a dark auburn color and she had sparkling blue-green eyes, all of which promised great beauty as she grew older. Eris couldn’t help but be a little jealous sometimes, her own auburn hair and purple-green eyes were no match for Tambra’s. In the end, it didn’t matter; she was a sweet and dear girl, just like their mother had been.  
“What are you doing back here? I thought we had no new customers,” asked Tambra as she bent down to pick up the last bolt and put it in the cart.  
Eris wiped her forehead on her sleeve, “This is the order for the Chantry. It’s already paid for so it needs delivered. Help me get it done so we can call it quits for the day,”  
“Okay.” Tambra opened the back door and propped it open while Eris ran to lock the front door of the shop. Together they pulled the cart out the door and shut the door behind them.  
The delivery took only about an hour. The sisters thanked the girls and gushed over the quality of the cloth. Eris couldn’t help but feel sorry for the workers in the workhouse. Most of them were elven children, orphaned or discarded with nowhere to go. The Chantry took them in and taught them a trade, but many ended up working there the rest of their lives. She shuddered when she thought how close Tambra was to becoming one of them.  
They returned to the shop and put away the cart. Eris sent Tambra upstairs to start dinner while she secured everything downstairs. She stopped as she looked out the window at the market district in the fading light of day. “There had to be another way,” she thought, “there has to be.” She drew the blinds and went upstairs; tomorrow she would find a way out.

*****

The way out came to her as she tossed and turned in the middle of the night; Willem was the answer. She and Tambra could go to the Free Marches and Starkhaven where she could work for Willem and Tambra could finish school. Perhaps she could make enough to fund a suitable dowry for her. That would be something! The five sovereigns were enough to get them there with enough for food and expenses. They would leave the next night.  
Morning came and Tambra went off to school with a warning to come straight home. As soon as she was gone, Eris put on her cloak, locked the door and headed to the docks to see about a passage.  
A cargo ship was leaving at high tide that evening for Rivain with a stop at Starkhaven. The captain agreed to allow the two girls to travel with him. They would assist the cook in his duties and help with the laundry and cleaning. The cost would be two sovereigns. Eris agreed.  
She returned to the shop and began to give it a thorough cleaning. All the bolts were placed in their racks and covered to protect the cloth, the floors were swept, and the shelves dusted. She scrubbed the countertop until she could see herself, then went upstairs and packed clothes for herself and Tambra; three changes of clothing for each of them, plus toiletries; only the bare necessities. Eris packed a second bag with as much food as it could hold, stuffing some in the clothes bag as well. Each of them would carry a small bag of their own with any personal items they wanted to keep. She put on her mother’s ring and put her father’s sword next to her bag to take.  
Tambra was home at the appointed time and the two of them continued the cleaning upstairs in the living quarters. By the time it was dark they had the place spotless and it was time to put her plan into action. She had to tell Tambra everything as it would be impossible to get her to agree unless she did.  
“You mean we are running away?” she had asked, clearly confused.  
“Well…I suppose you could say yes, we are running away. We have to, Tam, there’s no other way. I just don’t know what Baden will do if I can’t pay him. You understand, don’t you?” Eris’ voice held all the desperation she felt.  
Tambra was skeptical but went along, “Okay, where are we going?”  
“I think I’ll keep that a secret for now. If something happens, you can’t tell anyone so you are safe, understand?”  
“No, but I trust you, Eris. If anyone can do it, you can. Let’s go.”  
Eris hugged her little sister and looked down at her, “You are the best sister I could have ever asked for. I promise I’ll make sure you are safe. Come on.”  
They exited out the back door of the shop. Eris had left a lantern lit on the table in the kitchen to make it look like they were home. They snuck through the alley and around the outside of the market area, avoiding any passersby. They reached the gate and entered the docks, skirting the outside edge of the wharves until they reached their ship. Checking to see if the coast was clear, they stepped out onto the wharf and headed for their ship. The captain was by the gangplank and waved when he noticed her; Eris waved back and headed straight for him.  
As they passed the stacked crates and boxes that had recently been unloaded from the ship, Eris heard a familiar voice that struck terror into her heart. “You didn’t really think that you could just skip town without so much as saying goodbye, did you love?’  
Eris turned towards the voice, putting her arm around Tambra to hold her close. “I honestly don’t know what you mean, Baden,” she replied coolly, intending to run.  
“I mean securing passage to Starkhaven for yourself and your sister. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out about it? I know everything you do, darling; I always have.” Baden signaled to his men, who stepped out from cover and approached them. They were surrounded. “You see? I’ve been watching you, my dear, a little hobby of mine. There isn’t anything you do that I don’t know about.”  
Eris was nauseated from the thought. Baden had had her followed and watched for who knew how long. She was trapped and there was only one way out. “What is it that you really want, Baden?”  
Baden walked forward and looked her straight in the eye, smiling that evil smile. “The deal hasn’t changed, love, but the stakes have, let’s say, risen.”  
Eris boldly returned his look, “What are the stakes then?”  
“I have decided that I don’t really need the money after all. Instead I propose you do a little errand for me. A certain gentleman possesses something I need. You will retrieve that item and bring it to me, in return I will cancel your debt and let you go, unless you prefer the first offer I made you better,” he answered, smiling wider than before.  
“What is this ‘item’ you desire and where is it located?”  
Baden looked down at her as she asserted herself. She was a tiger and he would enjoy taming her, one way or another. “The item is a map, currently located at Redcliffe Castle in the Arl’s study. You will gain access to the study, retrieve the map and bring it to me. That is all you need to do. In return, I will give you your freedom and release you from your debt.”  
Eris looked down at Tambra, so scared and confused. She squeezed her sister’s shoulder and looked back to Baden, “Very well, I’ll do as you ask. Let me see to my sister’s safekeeping first.”  
“I believe I can handle that myself,” he said as he signaled his men to move in. One of them grabbed Tambra and hauled her away, holding her as she squirmed and cried out for Eris.  
“NO!” Eris cried and made to run to Tambra. Two of Baden’s men held her arms preventing her. “Please, Baden, don’t do this! I’ll take her to the Chantry, she’ll be safe there. Let her go!”  
Baden shook his head. “I don’t think that will do, my darling Eris. You have not proven yourself trustworthy enough to allow that. No, young Tambra will be safe in my keeping until you return with the map. No harm will come to her.”  
“Eris! No! Please!" cried Tambra as she struggled.  
Eris stopped struggling and looked up at Baden. He had her right where he wanted her and there was nothing she could do. She turned to look at her sister; tears were streaming down her face, begging Eris to help her. “You have a deal, Baden,” she said softly.  
“Excellent! I knew you would see reason eventually. Boys, take our guest to her new quarters.” Two of his men took Tambra away as she kicked and screamed. “Now, my dear, this missive will detail all you need to know about where to go and what to do. There is also some coin you may need for ‘expenses’ as you go. Return the map to me within a month and I shall free your sister and absolve you of your debt. I’ll even secure passage for any destination you wish.”  
Eris nodded her agreement and Baden turned to leave. As he walked away he heard her voice in a tone he had never heard her use, “If I return and find something has happened to her, anything, you will regret you ever toyed with me. I swear on my sister’s head.” Baden pondered her words then walked away, laughing, leaving Eris alone on the dock.

 

Redcliffe Castle

Devin checked the last of the recruits’ armor. Most were just farm boys and fishermen who never wielded anything other than an axe or a bow. All had volunteered to serve the Arl in the coming war and for Devin it was enough that they had come when so many had chosen to flee.  
He made note of their defaults and informed them how to correct them, even showing one boy the proper way to buckle his greaves so they wouldn’t slip. When he was satisfied they knew what they should he sent them out to the training ground for more instruction.  
It was one thing to train recruits to fight a war but another thing altogether to see to the security of an entire castle. Devin had found his duties tripled when the Wardens had arrived and freed the castle of the evil that had taken over. He still had nightmares of the walking corpses that had terrorized the village for days. Each night he said a prayer to the Maker in memory of those lost, especially his childhood friends.  
Devin Perth had come to Redcliffe as a child of ten as most fosterlings did. He was schooled by the castle tutor and trained by the men at arms. He learned well and fast, becoming one of the finest swordsmen around. When he attained his knighthood at the age of eighteen, he had remained at Redcliffe in the service of the Arl instead of returning to Highever. His family was gone and there was nothing left for him there.  
Arl Eamon had put him charge of security within the castle in deference to his abilities and his service at the battle of Redcliffe. Each day he personally saw to the deployment of guard teams to patrol the castle halls and grounds in protection of the Arl and his family. It was especially important now that the Arl had revealed he was backing his foster son, Alistair, in an attempt to place the man on the throne. As a son of Maric, Alistair had a legitimate claim, much more so than Anora, the late Cailan’s queen. Devin had met Alistair and fought by his side at the village. He found the man to be an excellent fighter and a good person; all qualities that would make a good king. Still, he had decided to let the nobles decide that and he would stick to what he knew.  
He walked across the bailey and stopped to look at the recruits practicing sword and shield on the dummies, stopping to correct one on his swing. Once satisfied, he continued on into the castle and the barracks.  
He entered the barracks and headed for his room where he began to remove his armor. Once removed, he checked it over for any defects then put it away. He had chosen to walk the night patrol through the castle to check that the men were following his orders to the letter. He pulled off his breeches and undershirt and climbed into bed for a nap before dark.

*****

Devin awoke at six, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He poured water into the bowl for washing and splashed his face and neck. He donned a clean shirt and breeches then began to put on his armor, checking each piece for the proper seating and comfort. When he was ready he left the room and headed out to the bailey and roll call.  
As he walked through the house, he couldn’t help but feel that something had changed or was about to. Nothing was different that he could see but the feeling was still there. He passed a servant girl as she carried a load of linens to the closet. She was tall and slender, with dark auburn hair and purple-green eyes. He stopped to let her by, admiring her look. She was lovely; someone he could definitely find time for. He smiled at her, and she turned and smiled back shyly, batting her eyelashes. “Beautiful,” he thought; catching himself, but he shook his head of such idle fancies and continued outside and to his duty.  
He spied the night patrol as they lined up for roll call and joined their ranks, overlooking their stares of surprise. Each name was called out and to a man they said, “Here,” including Devin.  
The night watch captain announced the night’s assignment, assigning Devin to patrol with a young guardsman named Franklin from Gwaren that Devin recognized as having recently joined their ranks. The man was understandably nervous that he was to be standing duty with the guard captain but Devin said there was nothing to worry about. He was here to observe and perform his duty too.  
They were assigned to patrol the downstairs hall, including the armory and the Arl’s study. They split up, each taking a section of the patrol area, changing sections every hour. Franklin agreed, in part because he thought it was a good idea and because he didn’t have to have Devin looking over his shoulder. Devin chuckled to himself, knowing what the young recruit was thinking.  
The night was uneventful for the most part, which was how Devin wanted it. Sometime after midnight he switched places with Franklin and found himself walking the hall near the Arl’s study. As he walked by the study he felt the hair prickling on his neck. Something was not right. He started to check the doors on the rooms and was surprised to find the door to the study open. He turned the knob slowly, drawing his sword.  
There was a dark figure standing at the Arl’s desk going through the documents from one of the drawers. The figure found a large pouch and opened it, glancing at the contents, then quickly stuffing it back into the pouch and slipping the pouch into his shirt. Devin found it interesting that he was replacing all the documents and papers back into the drawers as he had found them. Clearly the pouch was all he wanted.  
Devin stepped back and stood against the wall, waiting for the thief to exit the study. When he did, Devin was on him, “Stop where you are and raise your hands!” The thief did has he was told and raised his hands; Devin reached into the thief’s shirt and pulled out the pouch with the documents in it. “Turn around,” he commanded. When the thief turned around, Devin reached up and pulled the thief’s hood off. He was not prepared for what he saw.  
He saw dark auburn hair that fell down around the shoulders and had the look of fine silk along with the most beautiful purple-green eyes he’d ever seen, the maid from the upstairs hall. His thief was a woman. “What are you doing in there?” he asked.  
“I came for that pouch,” she answered, her voice wavering.  
“What do you want with it?”  
“I just need to borrow it, that’s all,” she said, pleading, “Please ser, you must believe me!”  
Franklin took the opportunity to appear at that moment and held her at sword point while Devin searched her for any other items. Finding none, he placed her in chains and led her to the dungeon, locking her in a cell while he investigated and checked the Arl’s study for any other missing items.  
“Please ser, I must go! I have to have that pouch to help free my sister! She’ll die if I don’t do it! Please ser, you must help me!” the girl was in tears, pleading for her life.  
“You will stay here until the Arl returns. He will decide your fate,” he told her firmly.  
The girl suddenly burst into uncontrollable tears, “Maker, no! That will be too late! I must have that map or my sister is dead! Please ser, I’ll do anything you want, just please let me have the map and go!”  
Devin had never heard anyone sound so desperate but he could not afford to trust an unknown woman with something the Arl valued high enough to lock in his study for safekeeping. He looked at the girl as she cried and shook his head. She sobbed harder and slumped to the floor of the cell, curled up into a ball.  
He checked the cell door and left her, heading upstairs to the barracks. He would need to make a log entry and start the disposition papers her. As he turned to open the door to the stairwell, he stopped for a moment and listened. The girl was still crying but there was another sound coming from her cell; a sound he was familiar with, the unmistakable sound of prayer.

*****

Morning broke too soon and found Devin sitting at his desk writing the log entry about his latest acquisition. Under disposition he put, “Held for Arl’s judgment.” It had been an eventful night for the night guards and he was quite impressed with their work, a fact he related to them at the end of their shift. His reports finished, he returned to his room and removed his armor. He would sleep until noon then attend midday meal and work with recruits all afternoon. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, but sleep did not come.  
Images haunted his thoughts, of hair like silk and purple-green eyes. He couldn’t forget the feel of her body as he searched her for any other items. She was well made and beautiful, the sort of woman he had been searching for.  
At twenty seven, he could hardly call himself a monk. There had been women from time to time as he did have needs. He was always choosy about the girls and discreet; it was his nature. He had courted one or two ladies to no avail so he had begun to live a soldier’s life, settling for the occasional tavern wench. But this one, she was no tavern wench.  
Why did she steal the pouch from the Arl? She kept mentioning something about a map but he had never seen a map inside the pouch. And what was her story about? Her sister was being held prisoner and would be killed if she didn’t return the map to the people who held her; a fantastic story, if true. Her desperation was clear, though, she was under serious duress from someone if she would be so foolish as to break into the Arl’s study. It didn’t add up.  
The most haunting thing about her was the prayer. He had locked many people up in the cells below and none of them had ever prayed. Why did she? What was so horrible that she felt prayer was her only way out?  
Devin tossed and turned for an hour more then rose and dressed, forgoing his armor for the time being. He picked up the pouch she had stolen from the Arl’s study and walked to the dungeon, to find out for himself.

*****

“You won’t get out that way, I know, I’ve tried; even magic doesn’t work,” came the voice from the next cell.  
Eris stopped her work long enough to listen to the disembodied voice. She had been trying to find a way to pick the lock but had been unsuccessful so far. “How do you know that even magic won’t work?” she asked.  
The voice chuckled a little then continued, “I’m a mage. I’ve been held down here for nearly a year now, I guess. Seems they don’t like the fact that I tried to kill the Arl so I’m being held down here until the Templars come for me. That was a while ago so I’m guessing they forgot about me or don’t care. I’m betting on the latter. My name is Jowan, by the way. Who are you?”  
“My name is Eris. I tried to steal something from the Arl’s study and got caught. They put me here to wait for the Arl to deal with me. I only need it to free my sister from some people who are holding her. They’ll hurt her if I don’t do it, I’m sure.” The desperation grew each time she told the story.  
“Sounds serious. I doubt they’ll be in a big hurry to help or deal with you though. No one seems to get out of here unless they die; not that that isn’t a bad thing, at least in my book,” he told her.  
Eris’ tears began to flow anew as despair took over, “So I may die before they come for me,” she said to herself, collapsing to the floor. “We are lost, Tam, I’m so sorry.”  
Jowan the mage shook his head as he heard the tears begin again, “There is no comfort here,” he thought as he lay back down on his bed, “Even the Maker has forgotten us.”

*****

Time passed slowly in the cell, so much so that minutes began to feel like hours and hours felt like days. Eris simply lay on the floor, feeling the hard stone press on her face and side, hurting her but at the same time grounding her in reality. She was adrift with no hope of rescue or salvation. She thought of Tambra and her sweet smile, soon to be gone forever.  
Eris had hoped the knight would listen to her story. She had seen him several times while she worked at the castle in the laundry. He was tall with dark brown hair nearly to his shoulders and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. When she had passed him in the hall on her way to the linen closet he had smiled at her, liking what he saw. She had smiled back and for the first time had actually felt pretty; it was a feeling she liked and wanted more of, but he would never want her now.  
The door to the cell block began to rattle as it was unbolted and opened. Eris turned over and faced the wall, she had nothing to add and no one cared what she was about anyway. Footsteps echoed across the stones as someone walked to the cells, stopping outside her door. She didn’t move.  
Devin looked through the bars at the girl on the floor; she was curled into a ball, facing the wall. Her clothes were dirty from the muck covering everything. He watched as she lay there, willing her to get up; as if in answer to his thoughts, she did. “Have you come for more questions or am I just to be taken for whatever means of punishment you have devised?” she said, raising her chin and meeting his eyes with all the boldness and courage she could muster.  
He noticed that even dirty and tear-stained, she was beautiful, and shook his head to answer her question and clear his mind of her image. Holding up the pouch for her to see he asked, “What is so important about this pouch that you would risk such an act?”  
Eris met his gaze, “I told you, I need it to ransom my sister. She is being held against her will. If I return that pouch to the kidnappers, they will release her. Please let me go! I need that map!”  
Devin could see the despair that was building in her. The jailer had said she’d spent the entire night crying and praying for her release. He was beginning to see some truth in her story, but how much? “Who holds her?”  
“His name is Baden Tevin. He’s a thug who’s based in the Denerim market district. My father owed him money but he’s dead and Baden wants me to make good on the debt. I haven’t the money so he took my sister and sent me here to steal the map. Please good ser, he’ll kill her if I don’t take it back to him; you are my only hope!”  
“What does the map lead to and why would this Baden want it?” Devin inquired.  
Eris shook her head, “I don’t know what it leads to or why he wants it. I only care that it’s the only way to get her back.”  
Devin looked at her and began to believe her story. His questions were blunt and her answers just as blunt. She had never wavered from her story. Her dress and demeanor indicated she was not a seasoned criminal and the household staff had informed him she had come from Denerim three weeks before seeking work at the castle. She seemed to be a nice girl with a good background and help was scarce so the housekeeper had hired her.  
He continued to look at the girl in the cell; contemplating her fate. “Very well,” he said, and walked away towards the cell block door, opening it and walking through. She sat back down, her head resting on her knees, tears forming again.  
There was a loud noise as the cell door swung open, revealing the knight. “You will come with me. Do not try anything or it will go badly for you.” He gestured for her to leave the cell and she rose to do as he bid, brushing herself off and smoothing her hair as she walked out. Devin smiled slightly at her efforts to make herself more presentable. She walked to the cell block door and waited for the jailer to unbolt it, then continued out of the dungeon and up the stairs, Devin following. Behind her, she heard the faint sound of laughter coming from the mage’s cell.

*****

Devin led her to a room on the first floor near the barracks. He had stopped an elven servant and asked for hot water and a change of clothes. The servant curtsied and hurried to do his bidding. They continued to walk down a long hallway to a door at the end. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Inside, she found a bathtub, and wash stand with a pitcher, bowl, and a chair. “You will wait here, someone will see to you,” he told her. The door shut behind her and she heard him call out to someone, telling them to guard the door and allow no one to leave. Footsteps echoed back to her as he walked away. She sat down on the chair and waited.  
Soon there was a knock and the door slowly opened to reveal a young elven girl bearing a large bucket of steaming water and a pile of towels. She entered the small room and set the towels down on the wash stand, then poured the water into the tub. The girl went to the door where another girl was standing holding two more buckets of water. These were poured into the tub and the second girl curtsied and left, shutting the door behind her.  
The servant looked her and shook her head, “Tsk, tsk, what a mess you have gotten into, mistress! My name is Madra, and Ser Perth has asked me to see to you. Now, let’s get those horrid clothes off and see if we can’t make you presentable.”  
Two hours later, after soaking for an hour and changing the bath water twice, Eris sat on a chair in front of a small fire Madra had built in the fireplace. Madra was busy combing her hair with not a little difficulty as it was still matted from the muck of the dungeon floor. She was patient and Eris was calm and soon the job was done. Madra had her turn with her back to the fire so the heat could dry her hair faster, then, curtsying to her, left the room. Eris heard her exchange words with someone outside the door, and then heard her footsteps as she quickly walked away.  
Eris sighed and picked up the brush Madra had left and began to brush her hair. She was still at it when the door opened again to reveal Madra holding a pile of clothing. The girl shut the door behind her and placed the pile on the wash stand. “Now, let’s see how dry you are,” she said. Her fingers stroked Eris’ hair, checking for any wet spots; when she was satisfied; she had Eris turn around and deftly braided Eris’ hair into a long braid. She coiled the braid up and around her head like a crown, pinning it in place with hairpins. Eris looked in the mirror and was astonished; she had never looked so elegant, like a queen. “Thank you for your kindness,” she told the girl.  
“Oh! We can’t let a guest go around looking like you did, mistress. That wouldn’t be seemly. Ser Perth was insistent that you be treated well. He usually gets what he wants,” Madra exclaimed.  
“Who is Ser Perth? I mean, what is he here?” she asked the girl.  
“He is the captain of the guard, mistress, a knight and very brave man. He was one of the leaders of the battle here in Redcliffe. The village was under siege by the walking dead and Ser Perth assisted the Grey Wardens Alistair and Sarina as they fought to save the village. So many died but we are safe now, thanks to them,” Madra told her. Eris nodded and picked up a white cotton shift, dropping the towel and pulling it over her head. Madra held out a dress of dark blue while Eris pulled it on, helping her adjust the dark green belt. She sat down and pulled on the thin soft stockings and her boots, which had been cleaned and treated while she was bathing. Madra turned her around to look into the mirror and Eris couldn’t believe what she saw. The girl in the mirror looked like her but she knew it had to be a dream; she could never be so lovely, not her.  
Madra bade her wait and opened the door to reveal a young guard standing outside. “I am Ser Franklin, my lady. I will escort you, if you will,” he said, his hand gesturing her to leave. She followed the young knight down the hall and into a large room she soon discovered was a chapel. Ser Franklin bowed and indicated she was to stay, then left the room and shut the door behind him.  
Eris looked to the front of the room and spied a man bowed before the altar, obviously praying. Unwilling to disturb his prayers, she quietly stepped to a bench and sat down, bowing her head in prayer, thanking the Maker for her fortune and asking for protection for Tambra. Tears began to flow again as she thought of her sister, and Eris knew she was lost. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw a hand holding a handkerchief. She took the offering and wiped her eyes, thankful for a small blessing at least. When she had finished, she looked up into the blue eyes of Ser Perth, watching her as she cried. His hand came forward slowly and touched her cheek, as if he were testing to see if she were real and not imagined. Eris closed her eyes and caught her breathe, reveling in the feel of his touch; no one had ever touched her so and her heart pounded in her chest so hard she knew he could hear it.  
Devin looked at the girl in front of him with longing. When he approached her during her prayers he had not been sure who she was. The servant had done well, and Eris looked as he had thought she should, so beautiful. Her skin felt silky, like satin, and he wanted to run his fingers over her face to revel in its softness. “What is your name?” he asked, his voice husky.  
“Eris,” she answered, her voice shaking with emotion.  
“Eris,” he repeated softly, as if it were a litany to be said over and over, “I believe you.”

 

On the Road to Denerim

Devin was having problems keeping to the task as hand. He’d had little trouble convincing his second in command his reasoning for taking the prisoner and leaving the castle so abruptly. “She is wanted in Denerim. I will have to escort her there,” he told the man, “It’s a delicate matter involving the Arl.” The man shook his head and had left the matter up to Devin to deal with. He hadn’t exactly lied to the man but he had left certain details out; he’d have to deal with that later.  
The worst was the girl herself. He was afraid she would try to escape so he’d only taken one horse, but with her clinging to him, her arms soft and warn, her body pressed against him, it was next to impossible to keep his mind on the road. Eris, she said was her name, a haunting and beautiful name like the girl herself. He couldn’t help but believe he was going crazy, but he wouldn’t turn back.  
The road from Redcliffe was crowded with refugees from the Darkspawn invasion and they made poor headway as they traveled, forcing them to detour cross country to make better time. They managed to make it to the junction of the West Road and the southern branch of the Imperial Highway the first night and found a secluded spot amongst some trees to camp.  
Devin picked up enough wood for a fire while Eris unsaddled the horse and hobbled it nearby in some tall grass. He opened the pack and laid out some meat, bread, and cheese and they ate in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Eris could feel his gaze from the other side of the fire as he considered her.  
She had been both uncomfortable and thrilled while riding behind him. He was like no man she had ever met. The men in the market district were weasely, greasy men who only wanted one thing. She had decided long ago that if that was what the world had to offer her, she would never marry and instead see that Tambra had a chance at a better life with a better man than they could find in the market. But this man was not from the market.  
Watching her as she sat by the fire, Devin could see the confusion and anxiety in Eris’ eyes. She wanted to save her sister, he understood that, but there was something else, more sinister, that she wasn’t telling him. He couldn’t imagine what it was, but he intended to find out. “Do you want any more to eat? There is more,” he told her.  
Eris jumped as he spoke, “Oh…no thank you. I’m fine,” She took another bite of cheese, slowly chewing it. “I’m tired. I think I’ll go to sleep.”  
“There are blankets with the packs,” he replied, getting up to search the packs. He handed two of them to Eris and took the others for himself. “Best stay near the fire, for safety.”  
Eris nodded her agreement and laid one blanket on the ground near the fire, using the other to cover herself. She had just closed her eyes when she noticed he was laying his bed next to hers. It felt indecent and thrilling to be so close to him but she couldn’t and wouldn’t say anything. He lay down and was soon asleep.  
As the fire dimmed, Eris began to get cold in her sleep. She rolled closer to Devin for warmth, causing him to wake. He watched her while she slept, unable to take his eyes off her. Her body was right up next to his, seeking his warmth and enflaming his desire. His finger came up and lightly traced the outline of her lips and she stirred slightly and nuzzled closer to him. His fingers found their way to her hair, caressing the silky strands that fell onto her shoulder. Devin had never felt anything so soft.  
He slowly lowered his mouth to hers; touching her lips, causing her to sigh in her sleep. His tongue flicked over her lips, lightly teasing them and she opened to him. Devin’s arms came around her, pulling her closer to him as her hands found his chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt as she returned his kiss. Eris moaned softly, spurring him to kiss her deeper and deeper, to lose himself in her taste. She was everything he desired and nothing he had expected.  
“Eris,” he said softly, breaking the kiss and reveling in the sound of her name, “I…” He wanted her more than any woman he’d ever known but the time was wrong. “I…want…can’t…not now.”  
She nodded. They hardly knew each other and were lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere, just this side of ripping each other’s’ clothes off. She had never wanted a man before but she wanted him and soon.  
She sat up and smoothed her hair and clothes, composing herself, turning to look at him as he watched her. “What is your name? Your first name?” she asked him quietly.  
“Devin,” he answered.  
“Devin,” she repeated softly, raising her hand to brush the hair back from his face. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips and she smiled. When he released it, she lay back down, her back turned towards him. He reached out and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and they closed their eyes, finally allowing sleep to overtake them.

*****

Devin stretched as the first rays of sun began to show on the horizon. Eris had turned in the night and lay on her side, facing him, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. He looked down at her as she slept and brushed the hair from her face, his fingers lingering on the satiny strands. Eris nuzzled closer, sighing in her sleep, and Devin leaned down, brushing his lips over hers. She slowly stirred and began to kiss him back, and he deepened the kiss in response, turning his body into hers. When she was breathless he slowly withdrew, looking into her eyes, “Good morning,” he said.  
“Good morning,” she replied. “Do you always wake people up this way?” she asked dreamily.  
He smiled at her, “I intend to from now on.” Eris giggled and he kissed her on the nose. He sat up, stretching and looked down at her, “Up then, it’s time to get going. We have a ways to go yet,” Devin ordered mockingly. He stood up and put out his hand to help her up. She took the hand and stood up too quickly, stumbling and falling into his chest. Devin caught her, holding her close as she regained her footing, her hands reaching out and grabbing his shirt, holding fast. She looked up at him and his hand moved to the back of her neck, intertwining in her hair, pulling her head closer. She opened her mouth slightly as he lowered his lips to hers, pressing against him and raising her hands to his neck. Devin moaned softly and pulled her closer, opening his mouth to take hers when she parted her lips further. Eris whimpered with desire, forgetting everything but him.  
The horse nickered loudly, startling them back to the present and they slowly parted, wishing they were able to continue. Devin’s hands had remained on her arms and he squeezed them, “We really should…get going,” he told her, trying to regain some control, “I’ll…saddle the horse,” and he stepped back, releasing her arms, giving her a look of longing before turning to his task.  
Eris’ hand came up to her lips, swollen from the kisses she had received, surprised at her wanton behavior. She had no idea what was passing between them but it felt so right and so wrong at the same time. She had to control it before it got out of hand, and pray she could when it did.  
Devin saddled the horse, tightening the cinches and loading the packs, trying to take his mind off the woman he’s just had in his arms. She was mysterious and beautiful, and he couldn’t help but think a little dangerous. He had no idea if her story was even true but he believed her and would see it through; she was worth that much, if not more.  
Eris dumped the last of the water on the fire and kicked dirt on the ashes. Devin had finished tying the packs on to the saddle and mounted. She donned her rucksack, and he lowered his hand to her, hoisting her up behind him on the horse. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his hand on hers, squeezing, “Ready to go?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she replied, hugging him from behind, “Let’s go,” and they headed down the road, towards Denerim.

*****

They managed to pass near Lothering without seeing any signs of Darkspawn. The horde had moved through the area months before and there was little left to salvage or even see. Even the ground, normally so green and lush, was a burnt brown color, the result of the taint. Devin moved as fast as possible through the area, there would be no water or grazing for the horse if they stayed. He had passed through the area many times going back and on business for the Arl. It broke his heart to see it now.  
Three hours later they had passed through the blighted area and entered the southern Bannorn. Here the land was still green so they stopped for a meal and to rest the horse. Devin was still reeling from their early morning tryst so he stayed apart from Eris as much as possible, but he couldn’t stop watching her as she fixed the meal and tended the small fire. There was an elegance to her that he hadn’t noticed, like a dancer or fine noblewoman. Her hands showed the vestiges of hard work which only intrigued him more and added to her mystique.  
Eris kept herself busy, trying to keep her mind and hands off Devin. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands over his chest and run her fingers through his hair, but he was her benefactor and the means to get her sister back. Without him, she was lost.  
Once rested, they continued on their way, trying to reach the other side of South Reach before dark. They had still seen no signs of any Darkspawn, but the farther away from Lothering they got, the less likely they were to find any.  
As night began to fall, Devin found a sheltered area near a small lake that would allow them to hide from anything that approached. He dismounted and reached up to help Eris off the horse. She slid down its flank and into his arms, her arms encircling his neck to keep from falling. He looked down at her, remembering the events of the morning and ran his finger down her cheek to her jaw, causing Eris to sigh and lean into him more.  
Devin wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer, bringing his head down, brushing his lips against her neck, working up to her ear and down her cheek. Eris ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, the other hanging on to his shoulder, clinging as if to keep her from falling. Devin claimed her mouth in the kiss he’d been thinking about all day, possessive and absorbing, marking her as his.  
Eris’ knees nearly gave way as he released her, as quickly as he had taken her and all she could think about was that she wanted more. He cleared his throat nervously and took a small step back, regretting the move as it put him farther from her. “I…think we should talk,” he started, finding his voice. Eris nodded, unable to find her own, her arms hugging her waist.  
“What is happening?” he asked, curiously, “With us?”  
She shook her head, as puzzled as he was, “I don’t know. I just know that…” She trailed off, not able to continue.  
Devin didn’t press her to finish, he couldn’t put words to it either. “I can’t stay away from you. I am…obsessed, I think, but not in a bad way.”  
“That I understand, I am too,” she added, “I can’t explain it but I can’t fight it either. Does that help?”  
He laughed softly, “Yes and no. I think we need to stay within boundaries though, would that be okay?”  
“I think it’s necessary...right now,” she said hopefully.  
Devin nodded reluctantly, even this far away he could still feel her presence as strongly as if he had her in his arms. “Perhaps we should sleep apart. Not too far, but farther. For discouragement, if we must,”  
“That would work for a start,” she agreed half-heartedly. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and throw all caution away, but it had to stop, for now.  
“Then it’s a deal,” he said. A deal he would regret making.

*****

They placed their pallets on opposite sides of the fire. He knew it would be impossible to get to sleep without her, but he would have to try. He raised his head to look at Eris. She laid quietly, her eyes closed, her breathing regular and he felt she was asleep. “Maker, she’s beautiful,” he thought feverishly.  
Devin lay his head down, pondering his predicament. Here he was on his way to Denerim with a woman he barely knew, and couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of, trying to free her sister from a criminal’s clutches; a story he didn’t even know for sure if he believed. Devin knew one thing though, he believed in her, she was everything he wanted and when this was over, they’d be doing more than just kissing. He closed his eyes on that happy thought, and drifted off.  
Eris kept her eyes closed as she felt his eyes on her. When he had suggested they sleep apart this night, she had almost cried out in distress; she wanted to be next him, have his arms around her, his lips on hers, to feel safe. She’d never had that before.  
Why was he helping her? In her whole life, Eris had never known anyone who didn’t have an ulterior motive when dealing with her. Her father wanted her to run things for him so he could spend his time drinking, her brother wanted her to cover for him when he was up to no good, and her mother had wanted her strength when she had none. There was no such thing as an unselfish deed in Eris’ book, until maybe now. She drifted off with that thought on her mind.  
The moon rose over the hills of South Reach, illuminating the camp with glowing moonlight. Devin stirred and came awake, the hairs on the back of his head raised in alarm. He could hear the rustling in the trees as they approached. He reached for his sword and unsheathed it. “Eris!” he hissed across the fire, “Wake up, love! I need you wake up!”  
Eris stretched, hearing her name. She opened her eyes slowly, Devin was calling for her. She sat up just in time to see the Genlock swing his axe; she rolled to the side, crawling to her feet. “Devin!” she screamed as she looked over to see him already engaging two Genlocks by himself. Thinking fast, she made for the packs, tearing at them to find hers. The Genlock regained his footing after being knocked off balance by her sudden movement and came for her as she ransacked the packs, pulling out her daggers.  
She tried to remember what her mother had taught her all those years ago when she was still well enough to train her, and took the stance to meet the oncoming enemy. The axe swung high this time, the arc aiming for her head, she took a quick step to the left, out of the way and stabbed it with all the strength she could gather. The Genlock staggered and fell to its knees, screaming. Eris circled it while it struggled, coming in from behind and drawing a blade across its neck, finishing it.  
“Eris!” yelled Devin, praying she had made for the cover of the nearby thicket. He parried another blow from a Genlock’s axe, jumping back for another swing. The Genlock’s head snapped up; and it roared its displeasure, falling to the ground in front of him, an axe in its back. Devin turned to the other Genlock as it swung at him, avoiding the swing of its axe. A dagger flew at the Darkspawn with lightning speed, embedding itself in the creature’s shoulder, knocking it backwards. Devin swung his sword and beheaded it before it could recover.  
He leaned, bent over on his knees, catching his breath, recovering his senses from the adrenaline of combat. Standing up he looked to where the flying dagger had come, seeing Eris standing there, her other dagger in hand, ready to throw again. She dropped to her knees, panting and he rushed to her side.  
Her dress was covered in blood, but none of it was her own. She raised her head and looked at Devin, checking him for any sign of wounds, finding none, dropped her dagger and threw herself in his arms. “I thought they had gotten you!” she cried in relief, hugging him tightly.  
Devin’s arms came around her, his face buried in her hair. “Andraste’s ashes, I thought they had!” He drew back from her, his hands on her upper arms, holding her in place, “You did that?” he said, amazed, “Maker!” Eris nodded, still panting from the fight, and he pulled her close, stroking her hair, reassuring her and himself they were okay.  
When she had caught her breathe, he helped her up, checking again to see she wasn’t wounded. The darkspawn blood was beginning to sting so she picked up her pack and made for the lake to wash. Devin watched her stagger off, and then set himself to repacking the packs and retrieving their weapons. He found himself looking over to where she had stopped, watching her remove her dress and small clothes then slowly walking into the lake, gasping at the cold water on her skin. She had wide hips with firm breasts and creamy white skin; he licked his lips as he thought of how they would feel to his touch. She sat down in the water, scrubbing the blood from her skin and hair, and he wanted nothing more than to drop his own clothes and join her, but caught himself as he took a step towards her. Shaking his head and reluctantly turning away, he was painfully aware of the fullness in his breeches and its reason for being there.  
Eris looked up and noticed he was watching her. She should have been scandalized but somehow didn’t. She wanted him to look, to like what he saw and had no idea why. They were becoming all too absorbing, these feeling she had for him, but she never wanted them to stop. There was power there and she craved a taste of what he could give her.  
When she had finished her washing she exited the lake and dressed herself in her spare clothes then washed her dress as best she could, wringing it out and wrapping it in her towel. She reached into her pack for her comb and brush, then repacked the pack and walked back to the camp.  
Devin had rekindled the fire and removed the bodies of the Darkspawn, setting everything to rights again. He had moved the horse’s picket line closer to the camp for safety and was sitting on a tree stump, cleaning his sword. Eris noticed he had retrieved her daggers, and they lay at his feet. She placed her pack with the others and came to sit down by him, and set to the arduous task combing her thick, tangled hair.  
When Eris finally has the wet mass of hair in order, she braided it into a single braid and secured it with a leather thong. She looked up and saw Devin watching her, the rag he was using to clean his sword on the ground where he had dropped it. He returned from his reverie and picked up the rag and returned to work, finally asking, “You can fight?”  
She smiled, “Yes, a little. My mother fought for King Maric in his army. She was a rogue and taught me what she knew. She felt I needed to know how as the market can be a treacherous place, but there was never any reason to use the skill until now. I should have told you, I’m sorry.”  
Devin laughed a little at what she said, “For once, you surprise me in a most unexpected but pleasing way. There is no need for apologies.”  
Eris smiled again, leaning over to pick up her daggers. Her hair brushed his hand as it sat on his leg, and he reached out to touch the strands that were escaping the hastily-made braid. She felt the touch and looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He tossed his sword to the side and reached down to grab her by the arms and pull her up to kneel between his legs. His hands roamed over her arms and face as he fought with his emotions and desires.  
She had dropped the daggers and let her hands cup his face, then ran her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest, trying to convince herself he was whole and well after the attack. Finally she threw away her caution and kissed him, lightly on the lips, trembling with uncertainty. Devin’s arms came around her and pulled her up to him, deepening the kiss, crying out his relief. Breathless with emotion, he broke the kiss but kept his lips close to hers, whispering, “You saved my life, I thought I’d lost you.”  
Tears formed in her eyes as she responded, her voice wavering. “I thought I’d lost you.”  
Devin kissed her again, lowering her to the ground, on top of him. His hands skimmed her body and she moaned, answering his touch with her own. She reached down and pulled at his shirt, freeing it from his breeches, pulling it up. He parted from her lips as Eris shifted off him and pulled it over his head. Reaching for her mouth again, he furiously tasted and touched her, his fingers pulling her skirt up to her hips.  
She ran her hands over him, the feeling of his skin elating her, want becoming need. She lowered her hands to his waistband, untying his breeches and loosening the laces. Devin gasped as her fingers came in contact with his skin and reached down and gripped her small clothes in his fingers, pulling them down.  
Eris suddenly stopped, her eyes wide, freezing in place. Devin sensed something wrong immediately and stopped his ministrations. “Eris? What is it, love?”  
“I…I’m sorry, I…can’t.” she said painfully, “Please forgive me.” She stood up; adjusting her clothes, and ran into the thicket, where he could hear her cries.  
Devin sat up, looking toward the thicket, knowing himself for the cad he was.

*****

Eris returned an hour later, her eyes red with from crying. Devin had finished cleaning and sharpening the weapons, including the Darkspawn axes, had built up the fire, and had gutted and spit a rabbit he’d caught in a snare. Eris noticed he had found her dress and rinsed it again, hanging it on a nearby bush to dry along with her towel. He was so thoughtful and she had treated him badly, teasing him and not carrying through. “He must think I’m the worst kind of girl,” she thought as she walked to the fire.  
Devin heard her coming and looked back to check that it was she. He had managed to keep himself busy enough while she was gone, but only just. “She must think I’m a usurer and scoundrel, only wanting one thing,” he told himself. The truth be told, he did want the one thing, and everything Eris could give him, for as she was crying in the bushes over the mess he’d made of their lives, he was realizing the reason for the mess; he was in love with her and would do anything to stay with her. Now, he had to find a way to let her know just that.  
She cleared her throat as she approached him, afraid to speak. Devin stood as she walked up to the fire, “I…wanted to …apologize. I have been less than honest with you in our dealings.” She came to a stop next to him. “I…need to clear some things up with you…I think.”  
“Eris, it’s my fault,” Devin replied, turning to her, “I took advantage of you in an…excited state. I am so sorry.” His hands rose as if to take her in his arms, but he lowered them quickly, forming them into fists.  
“You…think it’s your fault?” she asked, confused, “I thought…” she trailed off, completely speechless, never had any man ever taken the blame for her, not even when it was their blame to take. Eris was totally dumbfounded. Who was this man?  
Devin’s eyes came open in surprise, “She thinks it’s her fault,” he thought. Suddenly he smiled, causing Eris to cock her head and look at him, a worried expression on her face. “You think it’s your fault? Don’t ever think that, please. It was all me.” He smiled at her, allowing himself the privilege of taking her hand, carefully holding it in his.  
Now she was completely lost and frustrated, “Devin, I still need to tell you the truth about…everything. I do need the map to ransom my sister, that much is true, but there are other things I want you to know.”  
He guided her to the stump and bade her to sit, sitting down next to her on the ground. “What is it?” he asked, concerned.  
“Baden doesn’t just want the money owed him, he wants…” she paused, trying to find a way to tell him, “He wants me. He has even tried to…take me, but I fought him off. I said no too many times and now….now he wants Tambra.”  
Devin was appalled and furious for her. That a man would want Eris was understandable but a twelve year old girl? “He took her when you wouldn’t come with him?”  
Eris nodded. “If I don’t return with the map, he will…Oh, I can’t think about it!” Tears began to fall down her cheeks. “I only have a week left. And now I have alienated the only person who can help me!”  
She made to get up and run away but he was too fast, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. “No, Eris, you haven’t alienated me. I’m still here, aren’t I?” She nodded, looking up at him, “I will help you get your sister back, but this…what’s between us. We will have to deal with that too.”  
Eris nodded again, “What do you want to do?”  
“I must be honest with you too. I want you, Eris. I have since the first time I saw you, but I will never do anything unless you ask me first. Is that a satisfactory deal?”  
She looked up at him and smiled, she knew how to negotiate, “Deal,” she said, holding out her hand. Devin took it and shook, reluctantly letting it go.  
The next morning they packed up for the final leg of the journey to Denerim. Devin thought they would make it by mid-afternoon if they kept stops to a minimum. Eris was anxious, first by the thought of riding in such close proximity to Devin after the events of the night before and knowing how close they were to getting Tambra back.  
Devin mounted the horse, extending his arm out for Eris to help her up. He surprised her by seating her in front of him instead of behind. He scooted back for her and she sat sideways on the saddle. “I never said it was a fair deal,” he thought to himself, laughing at his shrewdness.  
Eris sat back on the saddle, leaning against Devin as they rode. She was painfully aware of where her bottom was sitting and what it was sitting against. A warming blush spread over her body, making it even more uncomfortable. “What is he thinking?” she thought furiously.  
Devin looked at Eris, noticing the blush that was rapidly spreading over her skin as she rode in front of him. One thing he hadn’t counted on was his own reaction. “Not a fair deal at all,” he thought as he shifted in the saddle again.

 

Denerim Market District

The entered the gates of Denerim just past midday. Devin guided the horse through the streets, heading for the market district. Eris wanted to go to her shop to check on things but Devin rode toward the Arl’s estate to stable the horse. “It’s right off the Market District,” he told her.  
They dismounted at the gates to the Arl’s estate and Devin led the horse into the stables, speaking to the stable master about caring for the animal. He grabbed their packs, handing Eris hers and they made for Eris’ shop.  
She wasn’t prepared for what they found. The door was unlocked when she knew she had locked it tight. Devin entered first, sword drawn to check for any threats; finding none, he swung the door open for her to enter. The shop was a shambles, the shelves were broken and bolts of cloth were strung everywhere, slashed with a knife to make them unusable. Eris went to the counter and found the strongbox. It had been broken in to and left lying on the floor. Taking stock of the cloth on the floor she discovered the valuable silks, satins and brocades were missing.  
Eris ran upstairs to the family quarters to find it in a similar condition. Everything was scattered around aimlessly, a mess. She walked to the front bedroom and saw the bookcase had been moved and the hidden door to the closet was open, looking inside, she saw the room was empty; it had been where she stored the most valuable items from the store.  
Walking back into the kitchen, she began to cry seeing all the destruction. “Maker, he must really hate me,” she cried.  
Devin had been silent during the search, letting her lead the way. He was appalled at the damage the store and her quarters had suffered. Sheathing his sword, he went her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he drew her into his arms, willing her some of his strength. When she had cried enough, she looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
She went back into the bedroom and entered the hidden closet, pulling at one of the walls at the back of the tiny room; she opened a second hiding place. She pulled out a trunk from within and opened it. Inside was a set of fine leather armor and a bow and quiver. She removed them and stood up, looking at Devin, “My mother’s,” she said and he nodded, and put the armor into a large bag she had bound. She slung the bow and quiver onto her back. “Let’s go see Baden,” she told him and he nodded again.  
The walk to Baden’s lair was short; he had rooms at the Lion’s End tavern on the opposite side of the market. Eris and Devin entered the tavern with caution and Devin took her hand to make sure she stayed close to him. She asked the bar maid where Baden could be found and was shown to a door at the back of the tavern.  
Baden was sitting at a table, thumbing through a ledger. He looked up and saw her walk in with the knight at her heels and smiled his evil, greasy smile. “So, what I heard is true, you have found someone to help you after all. Just what did you think he would be able to do for you, dove? Nothing I couldn’t have done.”  
“I’ve come for my sister, Baden. Let her go,” Eris ordered.  
Baden shook his head, “There is still that certain matter of your debt to settle; twenty sovereigns I believe.”  
Devin reached into his pocket and pulled out a purse, tossing it onto the desk. Baden took the purse and opened it, counting the money as it spilled out. “I see it is all here,” he said, “but there is still the matter of the map. I will need it too as I know you must have it.”  
Eris looked at Devin, her eyes wide with surprise. He had paid her debt for her. She regained her composure and spoke, “I don’t have the map, Baden. You have your money now, give me back Tambra.”  
“No,” he replied simply.  
“Please Baden, I don’t have the map. I couldn’t get it, let her go!” she pleaded.  
“Of course you have it, dove. Why else would you stride in here with the captain of the guard from Redcliffe Castle?”  
Eris looked to Devin, who reached out and put his hand on her arm, squeezing it. He turned to Baden then, “The lady has fulfilled her side of the bargain. We want her sister. Now.”  
Baden shook his head, looking at Eris, “Get me the map and the girl is yours. Make it quick, though, she is such a sweet thing; she will fetch a fine price on the market. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to her now, would we?”  
Her carefully controlled temper gave away, and she cried out, “NO!” and rushed Baden as he stood before her. Devin caught her about the waist and dragged her back as she fought to get to Baden, finally taking her in his arms as she cried.  
Baden laughed at her and walked to a sideboard to pour a drink. Turning back to them, he spoke once more, “The map for the girl; that is the deal.”  
Devin looked down at Eris as she trembled with fear and anger in his arms. “This is not over,” he said and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room and the tavern.  
Devin led her back to the shop and upstairs to the family quarters. She sat down on a bench, staring ahead. He knew she was in shock; she had every reason to be, her sister was gone, perhaps for good; her business ruined and her family dead.  
He walked into the front bedroom and began to pick up what he could. Taking a broom, he swept as much of the trash up as was possible, checked the bed and remade it, then shut the curtains on the window. When he had finished, he went to her, and, taking her hand, led her to the bed and sat her down.  
Kneeling down, he quickly removed her shoes and the bow and quiver. “Lie down, love,” he told her softly, and she did as he bade. He sat down beside her and removed his boots, laying his sword beside the bed; he lay down next to her, gathering her up in his arms. She cried then, and he held her until she had run out of tears and had fallen asleep. When he knew she slept, he closed his eyes and joined her; the fight would have to wait.

*****

Devin awoke a few hours later. It was after dark and the room was black. Eris was still sleeping, safe in the crook of his arm. He kissed the top of her head and slowly extricated himself from the bed, careful not to wake her. Sitting up, he quietly walked to the kitchen and lit the lamp. He tidied up as best he could and opened the packs, pulling out what food they had left. He cut some cheese and ate it as he contemplated what to do next.  
Their options were limited; they could try to find where Tambra was hidden and mount a rescue, but a man like Baden wasn’t likely to fall for such. He’d have her guarded and guarded well. Devin turned his pack over and pulled on the bottom. The hidden flap came open and he reached into the pocket and pulled out the pouch from the Arl’s desk.  
He’d taken a huge risk in bringing it with him, he knew. At the time, he had no way to know if her story was true or not. It had been a pure hunch to bring it along, a hunch that could pay off for Eris and Tambra.  
Devin opened the pouch and removed the map. It was ancient and nearly crumbling, but still legible. He recognized the terrain as that of southeastern Ferelden, the Brecilian Forest and the southern Bannorn. Landmarks were still the same, he knew from his travels to the area on business for the Arl. Whatever was at the end of the map, he knew where to find it.  
Eris began to stir in the other room so he quickly returned the map to the pouch and stuffed it back into the hidden pocket of his pack. He rose and quietly walked back into the bedroom. She was awake so he lit a candle on the dresser and went to sit by her side.  
“Better?” he asked, brushing the hair away from her face.  
She took his hand and held it, looking up at him, “Yes, but not enough,” she said sadly.  
Devin nodded, squeezing her hand, “There’s food if you want it,” he said, “Some bread and cheese.”  
“I don’t want that,” she replied, “I want you. Stay with me, Devin. Please?”  
He smiled down at her, “You didn’t have to ask. I was going to.”  
“No, Devin,” she told him, “I want you…tonight.” She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it, flicking her tongue over his skin. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
Opening them again, he looked down at her and bent down, lightly kissing her lips. She ran her tongue over them and he opened for her, deepening the kiss and baring his soul. When he was out of breath, he pulled back and looked at her, asking, “Are you sure?”  
“I would give you gladly what Baden cannot have, me,” she told him, “It is the one possession I still own.”  
Devin shook his head at that, “You are no possession Eris, to be bought and traded for. I will not have you that way.”  
Tears formed in her eyes again and she lowered her head in shame, “Then I truly am worthless if you do not want me.”  
He took her face in his hands as she cried, “I will not bargain for your love, Eris. If you wish to give yourself to me, I will have you, but you are not worthless.”  
“Then what am I?”  
He bent to kiss her again, “A treasure,” he said, claiming her lips in his.  
Her hands came up to his shoulders and gripped them tightly as he reached around her waist and pulled her to him, his hands running over her. Eris reached down and pulled his shirt loose from his breeches and pulled it up, breaking the kiss long enough for him to get it over his head. Undoing her belt, he tossed it aside and moved his mouth to her neck and up to her ear murmuring, “Maker, you are so beautiful,” making Eris smile and gasp.  
Devin’s hands came up to the neck of her dress and pulled on the laces at the back, loosening them and pulling her dress to bare her shoulders. Eris grabbed the hem of the dress and tugged it up and over her head, dropping it to the floor, leaving her dressed only in her shift and smallclothes. He kissed her lips in gratitude and ran his hands down from her neck to her breasts, swelling through the thin cotton of the shift. He cupped them in his hands and Eris gasped with pleasure as he used his fingers and ran circles around the tips of her nipples.  
He bent to take her mouth in a fierce kiss, then picked her up in his arms and set her on her feet between his legs. She bent down and unlaced his breeches, pulling the laces loose and running her hands around the waistband. The touch of her hands to his skin was nearly more than he could bear, he wanted her so much. He encircled her waist with his hands, laying his head lightly against her chest as he hugged her, trembling with emotion. Eris ran her fingers through his hair then reached around and took his hands from her body and pulled him up to her.  
She reached for his waistband and pulled, sliding the breeches off his hips and down to the floor. Bending down, she kissed him on his chest as she ran her hands over him, elating in her power over him. He gasped and held her shoulders, his knees starting to buckle. She sensed his weakness and pulled back, raising her head for his kiss, allowing him to regain control.  
Devin reached down and pulled her shift over her head, tossing it away. Sitting down, he took her breasts in his hands, causing her to lean in to him. His mouth opened and he let his tongue skim lightly over her nipples, reveling in her moans. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he gently teased and sucked her as she cried out, hooking his fingers into her small clothes and pulling them over her hips, letting them drop to the floor.  
He pulled away from her breasts, smiling as she whimpered her displeasure, running his hands over her naked body, admiring her form, “More than beautiful,” he whispered and she smiled, finally understanding how he felt, and leaned in to him, her body begging for his touch.  
His hand slid down her stomach to the opening between her legs and he cupped her lightly. Eris pulled back a bit at his touch, but he steadied her with his other hand, taking her breast into his mouth as he lightly massaged her. She cried out with pleasure as his finger entered her, preparing her for him, she was so warm and wet.  
Standing up, he turned her and she lay back on the bed while he removed his smallclothes and came to her. His mouth found hers as he placed himself between her legs, and she felt his hardness brushing against her. He paused, looking down at her, “Eris, I would know, you are a maid?”  
“There has been no one,” she replied gently.  
Devin hesitated, searching for words, “This…it will hurt,” he said earnestly.  
“You are the one. Please,” she replied.  
He nodded and began to enter her, feeling the tightness. He pulled out gently, gauging her reaction, then reentered, pushing farther up, allowing her to become accustomed to him. Her breath came faster as he pushed but she was still. He pulled back a little then pushed farther, the barrier intact. “The pain comes now, love, forgive me,” he said and she nodded her understanding.  
Devin thrust forward, felt the wall breech and heard her cry of surprise and pain. Quiet tears ran down her cheeks and he lay still, reveling in her feel, desperately trying to maintain control. After a minute, she stilled and looked up at him, her hand caressing his cheek. He bent to kiss her as he slowly began to move within her, back and forth. Eris gasped briefly but quickly settled in to the motion, letting him have his way, watching him take her.  
Sweat began to pour as he continued to move within her, his control quickly ebbing and the old rhythm taking hold. He reached his hands around her, pulling her hips up so he could enter her fully, hearing her cry as she felt all he had. He pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around him as if they were one. Finally he could no longer hold back and spilled into her, crying out her name as the tide took him as it never had before.  
Eris’ hands came up as he finished, helping him ease himself to her side, holding him as he slowly returned to her. Once he had, he wrapped his arms around her and his mouth came up to her ear, whispering the words she had been sure she would never hear from anyone, “I love you.”

*****

Morning broke too soon. Devin stretched and looked at Eris, peacefully sleeping in his arms as if she had always been there. He couldn’t count how many times he’d had her in the night but each time she had been willing, giving her all. Sometime during the night, she had cried out for him, wrapping around him as she rode the waves of release, over and over, taking him with her, both of them forgetting where they were and even who. After that there was no more hesitating, she was his.  
His hand pulled the hair back from her face and he bent to kiss her and was surprised to find she was kissing him back. “You were staring at me,” she said, smiling coyly.  
“And why not?” he asked.  
“Because I must look awful,” she answered.  
Devin pulled her closer, “No, you are more beautiful than ever.” She was.  
“You are silver tongued, aren’t you? You should have been a merchant.”  
He laughed, “No, thank you. I’ll take a sword as long as I know I can have you at the end of the day.”  
“You can have me any time of day,” she replied, running her hand down his chest and under the covers. He gasped at her touch and pulled her closer and up, and she slowly lowered herself down, letting him fill her, listening to his breath come faster as she did.  
He sat up and held her closer as she rocked against him, finding the spot she craved and letting her ride him as she took what she wanted. His hands traveled to her breasts and spurred her on as he kissed and sucked them to a peak while she rode him. Suddenly she gasped and cried out her release, calling his name as she reached the crest, massaging him as she rode it out.  
Devin had never felt anything like it and quickly rolled her over, keeping himself buried deep within her, stroking her as she rose up again until they both exploded with their passion. He held her in place, still within her as she relaxed and returned to him. When she had, he asked, “Happy, love?”  
“Oh yes,” she replied as he slowly stroked her, the hardness growing again. “What about you?”  
“I need you once again, love,” he begged, “Please!”  
Her legs wrapped around him as he buried himself and took her with him to their own version of heaven, crying her name as if it were a prayer.  
When they had returned he kissed her. “I have something for you,” he told her, reaching down to pick up his pack from the floor. He opened the flap on the bottom and pulled out the pouch containing the map. “Take it, use it for your sister,” he said, handing it to her.  
“You had it all along?” she asked him.  
“I didn’t have it yesterday when we went to see Baden. It was here in my pack. I…wanted to see him first, to gauge who and what he is, but now it’s yours. Get your sister.”  
Eris was speechless as she held the map. It was hers to keep, to use for Tambra’s release. “What will this cost you?” she asked, confused.  
Devin couldn’t lie to her, not now, he loved her too much. “My position. My knighthood if the Arl wishes to press the matter.”  
“You would give all that up for me?”  
“I love you, Eris. I would walk naked and unarmed through the gates of the Black City for you.” He pressed the map into her hand, “Let’s go get your sister.” She nodded.

*****

Eris stood in the shop, waiting for the boy they had hired to deliver the message to Baden. Devin had followed the boy to see he made it and she had promised to stay put until he returned.  
Her life had suddenly become very confusing. For years it had been easy, make the deal then make a better one. She negotiated for the food they ate, the cloth they sold, even the shop building had been obtained through negotiation. But Devin was a whole different type; he wouldn’t negotiate. All he did was give, asking nothing in return but taking what she would give him, happily. She had never met anyone like him. He loved her, he had said, repeatedly. She didn’t know how to love. All she knew was that she craved his touch and wanted him, all the time. She had nearly cried when he said they needed to get up and get dressed. It would have been heaven to spend the day in bed with him, letting him teach her everything he knew and then making up some things of their own. But he was right, they had to get Tambra and they would, they had the map.  
Devin watched the boy from the shadows of the tavern doorway. He slowly drank the ale he held, looking like a patron who had stepped outside to enjoy the day rather than stay inside the smoky tavern. The boy had entered the Lion’s End but had not emerged and he feared for his safety. Eris had recommended him as a reliable messenger, the son of a former employee.  
Eris. She haunted him all the time now. His thoughts ran circular, always back to her. If he could, he’d drop the ale and run back to her, then take her to bed and not leave for a week. He stretched, his hand dropping to his crotch to rearrange himself. “Maker!” he thought furiously. Looking up, he spied the boy leaving the tavern and walking towards the Arl’s Estate to throw off the Baden in case he followed the boy.  
He’d be forced to tell the Arl what he had done. He hadn’t lied to Eris when she had asked. He could lose his knighthood over it. She was worth it and he could find work anywhere as a man at arms, soldier, or even a merchant. He could do anything if she were with him.  
The boy slipped past the watchman and into the estate. Devin shook his head, another one to discipline. He approached the guard on duty who snapped to attention, recognizing his guard captain. He berated the man for dereliction of duty then entered the estate, heading to the stables.  
The boy handed him the message from Baden and he handed him a sovereign. “Thank you ser!” he exclaimed then ran off. Devin opened the note and read it, the Tevinter temple west of town at dusk. They had a few hours. He headed back to the shop and Eris.  
He entered the shop to find her pacing back and forth, worry etched on her beautiful face. Sneaking up on her, he grabbed her from behind, “Miss me?” he asked, his arms encircling her.  
“Devin!” she cried, throwing herself at him, kissing him.  
He took her mouth in a kiss, showing her how much he had missed her, “I can get to like this type of hello. I was only gone for an hour.”  
“I was…worried for you,” she admitted.  
“And I have this for you,” he handed her the note from Baden.  
“The Tevinter temple? I know where it is, just west of here. We have plenty of time then. What do you want to do?”  
“Follow me.” He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the bedroom. “I have plans.”

*****

Three hours later they were waiting at the temple for Baden. Eris was wearing his sword, strapped to her back. The instructions said he was to come unarmed but nothing was said about her. His hope was that it wouldn’t be needed. Eris was armed with her mother’s bow and both of them had daggers hidden.  
Eris was wearing her mother’s armor. She looked like a warrior queen from the stories he’d read as a boy, so proud and beautiful. He’d made up his mind on the walk to the temple, they’d get Tambra and head back to Redcliffe. He’d tell the Arl everything, then resign his position and take them somewhere to start again, after a stop at the Chantry for a marriage.  
He heard them coming before he saw them. He looked at Eris, putting his hand on her arm and squeezing. She looked up at him and nodded, reaching behind her and unhooking the strap that held her bow and his sword secure. Devin smiled at her awareness.  
Baden strode into the temple, his ever present henchmen flanking him. He smiled his greasy smile at the sight of Eris, “Hello, dove. You are looking as lovely as ever,” he sneered.  
Eris wanted to scrape the sound of his words off her skin. “Where is my sister?” she demanded.  
Baden whistled and Tambra appeared, blindfolded and gagged, her hands tied in front of her. Devin’s anger grew when he saw how the girl was treated, “Let her see us,” he told Baden. At a gesture of his hand, one of the men with Tambra removed her gag and blindfold.  
“Eris?” she asked, her voice hoarse and confused.  
“I’m here, love. Have they mistreated you? Please tell me,” Eris asked her sister. Tambra shook her head, unconvincingly.  
Devin reached into his shirt and pulled out the pouch, “I think you are looking for this,” he said, tossing it on the ground about fifteen feet in front of him. “Give us the girl.”  
“I think a renegotiation is necessary. The price of the map has gone up. The girl for the map, and Eris,” Baden announced.  
“That was never part of the deal! You have the map and we get the girl, that’s it. Eris is not part of the deal!” Devin was furious and losing patience.  
Eris only wanted Tambra and here was a way. She slowly walked forward, her hands up in a gesture of surrender. Devin took a step forward but she turned and shook her head and he stopped. She winked at him. Walking up to the pouch, she bent over and picked it up, holding it in her hand as she walked up to Baden. “I believe you have something we want,” she said coolly.  
“Indeed, my dove. I am so pleased you could join me.” Baden was practically drooling.  
“Release her and I will go with you,” she said.  
“No Eris!” cried Devin, starting to move towards her.  
“Stay back Devin!” she ordered, gesturing him to stop. He froze in place, praying she knew what she was doing.  
“Release her and I will go with you,” Eris repeated.  
Baden signaled the men to release her and one of them cut the ropes that bound her hands. She ran to Eris, who embraced her. “Tam, I want you to listen to me very carefully. See that man over there?” Tambra nodded. “His name is Devin and he is going to take you home. I trust him and you will be safe with him. Do you understand?”  
“Where are you going?” Tambra asked.  
“I’ll be gone for a while so you will stay with Devin. He’ll take you someplace very safe. I’ll join you when I can. Please do this for me love.”  
“Okay, for you.” She hugged Eris again then ran to Devin’s side.  
Eris watched her sister go to the only person she could trust, tears in her eyes, “Take her home, Devin. Keep her safe for me, please.”  
Devin nodded, his eyes full of anguish. He put his arm around Tambra, holding her close. “Are you all right?” he asked her. She nodded. “Whatever happens next, I want you to run when I tell you, do you understand? Run back to the Chantry and don’t look back. That’s where we’ll look for you. Do you understand Tambra?”  
“Yes,” she said, frightened. Devin squeezed her shoulder and let her go, but she stayed close to him.  
Eris smiled at them, “Devin? Do you remember what you told me last night?”  
“Yes,” he answered, his voice cracking.  
“Me too,” she said, and smiled. Devin smiled back.  
Eris turned to Baden, “Here’s your map,” she said and handed it to him.  
Baden took it and opened the pouch, checking the contents. When he was satisfied, he closed the pouch and stuck it in his shirt. “Come my dear, we have plans tonight and should not be late.” He turned to leave, expecting her to follow.  
Eris stayed put, reaching behind her and releasing the strap that held Devin’s sword. She let it fall to the ground with a thump then reached into her jerkin and pulled out two daggers. She threw one at one of Baden’s henchmen and the other at one of the men who had held Tambra, then took off for the bushes to her left, diving in.  
Devin sensed the opening and turned to Tambra. “Run for the Chantry girl!” he told her. She took off, running as fast as she could. He looked to Eris and saw his sword hit the ground then started running to her. Baden saw his man fall and went into action, pulling his sword to meet the oncoming threat.  
“Get her!” he told his men as he advanced on Devin. Looking up to see if his orders were followed, he saw his other henchman drop to the ground, an arrow through the chest. He looked back to Devin and prepared to meet him.  
Devin drew his daggers from inside his jerkin, and stood his ground, waiting for Baden to meet him. His sword was still out of reach so he had to distract the man long enough to get to it. He could hear the noise of combat coming from the bushes. The fourth man had found Eris, he was on his own.  
Baden swung his sword and Devin ducked, stepping back and to the side. Baden saw the move and followed, preparing to take another swing, this time at Devin’s head. Devin backed up, closing the distance between him and his sword, but misjudged Baden’s reach. Baden swung and glanced a blow off Devin’s right arm, and blood began to flow. The force knocked Devin to his knees and he cried out in pain. Looking to his left he saw the sword and dove for it only to see it kicked away by Baden.  
Baden swung his sword up for the killing blow, when he suddenly dropped to his knees, a dagger protruding from his chest. His sword dropped to the ground as did he.  
Devin turned his head to see Eris, a second dagger at the ready to throw. He dropped his head back and gasped, thanking the Maker for his luck. When he looked up again, she was gone, and he was alone.

*****

The Arl’s mage removed the bandage from Devin’s arm carefully. The skin underneath was still tender but healed with only a slight scar. “You are most lucky, ser,” he said. Devin nodded his thanks.  
He had been shut up in his room since he had arrived, nearly a week ago. The Arl had had the mage brought to him and Devin had been treated but not allowed to leave the room.  
Devin had told Eamon everything upon his arrival. The Arl had listened patiently and had been relieved to see the map was safe. Devin took all the blame upon himself, not mentioning Eris or Tambra.  
“And what of the young lady who stole the map from my study, Captain? Where is she now?” asked Eamon.  
Devin could only answer truthfully, “I do not know, my lord.”  
Eamon could see the pain that crossed his guard captain’s eyes was not the result of his wound. He had seen the look before, on himself. “Do you feel well enough to travel?”  
“Yes, my lord,” he replied. “My lord, what does the map lead to?”  
“Something no one should have access too, captain.” The Arl turned to leave, stopping to speak again, “Take these messages to my brother in Redcliffe. Have him prepare the army for battle. We shall discuss this matter later. As you were, captain,” Eamon ordered and left to continue his plans for the Landsmeet.  
Devin shook his head at his luck. He dressed quickly and picked up the courier’s bag from the steward. He had his horse saddled and took off for Redcliffe, by way of Eris’ shop.  
He found the door opened and the place deserted. A young elven boy told him the lady had sold the shop and left, but no one knew where she had gone. He thanked the boy, handing him a silver coin.  
Upstairs, he found signs she had been there, clothes were missing and so was much of the food. The bedroom was deserted as was the hidden closet. Devin sighed, thinking of the pleasures he had had with her there. The Chantry clock chimed the hour and he knew he had to go.  
He stopped at the Chantry to inquire about her but they had not seen Eris in weeks. Tambra had been missing from school for some time and the sisters were worried they were in danger. Devin assured them they weren’t, offering to look for them.  
As he left the Chantry, he looked back across the market towards her shop, then mounted his horse and headed home to Redcliffe.

 

Denerim City Gates

For the next month, Devin found himself busier than he had ever been. There were men to train and assemble, and the castle grounds had to be protected. His work days were often eighteen hours long, leaving him little time for himself. But no matter how he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about Eris. She haunted his dreams at night and his thoughts during the day. No matter what he did, he could not get her off his mind. What did he do wrong?  
Four weeks after his return to Redcliffe, the army marched on Denerim to fight the Darkspawn as they invaded the city. Devin was torn between his duty to his Arl and his men, and wanting to find the woman he loved. The situation for anyone who might still be in the city was dire, if she was still there, he knew she was gone.  
He found himself fighting alongside Bann Teagan as they fought to keep the city’s gates clear so the army could enter. The fighting was the worst he had ever experienced and he found himself clearing swathes of Darkspawn with every swing of his broadsword. As his men fought to clear the gates, he came face to face with a Hurlock alpha. The alpha was larger and stronger than himself but every one of his men were already engaged so he could count on no help coming.  
Devin swung his sword, dodging the alpha’s axe, but he was wearing down. As he stepped to side to avoid the latest axe swing, an arrow whizzed by, lodging in the beast’s neck. Devin had no time to see who had shot it as he now found himself fighting a wounded enemy, more dangerous. Devin dodged the axe swing again only to trip over a dead Genlock and fall, losing the grip of his sword. The Hurlock lifted its axe overhead to bring it down for a killing blow when a dagger flew by, landing in its chest, staggering the creature. Devin was able to find his sword and get to his feet and with one last swing, he beheaded the alpha.  
Looking down as the creature, he noticed the dagger and pulled it out. “It’s mine,” he said out loud.  
“It flies well, don’t you agree?” came a voice he’d thought he never hear again.  
Devin spun around to see Eris walking toward him, bow in hand. “Eris,” he said, amazed, “I thought you were gone,” he said.  
“I was,” she replied. “I came back; it seems I forgot something.”  
Devin looked around for any other Darkspawn, then faced her again. “What did you forget that was so important that you’d come all the way to a war to get?” he asked her sarcastically.  
“You.”  
Devin looked at her, still wondering if she was real. “Why me? You had left, you were safe.”  
“No I wasn’t; not without you, Devin,” she walked towards him, “I love you. I tried to tell you at the temple but I couldn’t. I was scared to tell you and I left. You had to know, so here I am.”  
“Fighting Darkspawn?”  
She smiled and looked around her, “That was the price of admission, I’m afraid. It’s my home, I came to defend it.”  
“You saved my life. Seems I owe you twice now,” he told her, walking a step closer.  
“No, I owed you. Once for Tambra and once for me.”  
“For you?”  
She took a step closer to him, “I was dying in that dungeon cell; you saved me, and believed in me. I’d be dead if it weren’t for you, or I’d be worse than that.” Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of what would have happened to her.  
Devin took another step towards her, finding himself at his destination. “If you leave me again, I will kick your butt and enjoy it,” he warned her.  
“I’ll let you,” she replied, looking into his blue eyes, “but you will never have to.”  
A shout was raised from the top of the wall that the city was falling back into the army’s hands. Devin and Eris looked up towards Fort Drakon where it was said the Archdemon was battling the Grey Wardens. There was a great noise followed by an explosion like none anyone had ever seen or felt. The top of the fort was in flames for a moment then everything went suddenly still; the Darkspawn were fleeing. The shout became cheers as the army rejoiced in their victory.  
Devin looked at Eris and knew he’d won his victory too. “Marry me,” he said.  
“Yes,” was her reply. He never heard anything else; his mouth was too busy.

 

Redcliffe Castle

Devin looked out over the lake from the balcony. When he had arrived home he’d found he was busier than he had been before he left for the battle.  
Eris was true to her word and never left his side. They stayed with the army for the clean-up of the city and the final routing of the Darkspawn from the country. Eris made quite a name for herself with her daggers. Devin was proud of her and vowed he get her to teach him how she did it.  
After the war was finally over and the Darkspawn gone, they returned to Denerim and the Arl’s estate. Eris personally apologized to the Arl for breaking into his study and stealing the map. Eamon was pleased she came forward and all was forgiven. Devin was demoted but was quickly reappointed to the position of guard captain as no one could do the job half as well.  
Eris and Devin were married at the local chantry in the market district. They left immediately for the Free Marches and Starkhaven to retrieve Tambra, who was staying with Willem there. They returned to Redcliffe where Tambra started school and soon proved to be the brightest of the students. The Arl put Eris in charge of his new textile business and she doubled its business inside of a year.  
Walking back into their bedroom, Devin found his wife pouring over yet another ledger. He came up behind her and leaning over her, shut the book. Pulling her chair out, he bent down and picked her up, carrying her to their bed. “Devin! I have to finish this! How will anyone know what’s going on with the business when I have to be here taking care of the baby.”  
Devin stopped and looked down at her, “What baby?” he asked, confused.  
“Ours,” she answered, smiling at him.  
“Ours,” he repeated. “You mean to tell me you’re….?”  
“Yes.”  
“Maker woman, I do love you!”  
“Good, you had better,” she warned him, smiling, and he did.


End file.
